1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clamping devices, and, particularly to a clamping device facilitating clamping/holding a portable electronic device during a testing and/or assembly process.
2. Description of Related Art
When portable electronic devices (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile phones) are manufactured, the portable electronic devices generally require series of tests before distributed out on the market (e.g., physical or electronic tests). One physical test essentially involves applying a clamping device to facilitate clamping of the portable electronic device during the test.
Typically, a clamping device is particularly used to clamp a portable electronic device with a fixed size or shape. In other words, the present clamping device cannot clamp other portable electronic devices with a different size or shape. One particular clamping device corresponds to one type of portable electronic device with a particular size or shape. Thus, during the testing process, a plurality of clamping devices is inevitably implemented/mounted to clamp various kinds of portable electronic devices. It is definitely costly and time-consuming to employ a variety of clamping devices, which results in a low efficiency of the whole test.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.